Behind the Silver Banner
by ME132
Summary: A lovely short piece of fluffy work based off my favorite scene in Return of the King. ARAGORN'S CORONATION! warning: spoilers from the movie


Ok so I saw return of the king.twice already.BEST MOVIE EVER!!! I WILL FOREVER REMEMBER MY THOUGHTS DURING IT!!!!!!! ok so here's a fanfic thingy for all of you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen had never felt so proud in her entire life. She peaked her head out from behind the silver banner she held and watched as the flower petals fell around the one she loved. He had not seen her-yet.  
  
Aragorn had taken the throne of Gondor, and the people of this city had never been happier with their new king. Slowly he turned around and faced his new kingdom. He spoke to them words of encouragement, saying that this city would be restored and that this day was not just for one man, it was for everyone. Everyone in Minas Tirth applauded and cheered. Arwen knew that he was happy and that he would be the start of a great line of rulers.  
  
Once the clapping died down Aragorn took a deep breath and began to sing,  
"Et Earello Endorenna utulien.  
Sinome maruvan Hildinyar tenn'  
Ambar-metta!"  
  
Arwen felt herself mouthing along with the words, as happiness flowed through her that Aragorn had taken such a big step in his life. Glancing beside her Elrond looked happily at the one he had raised as a son, this was what he wanted to have him do all along. Arwen's breath quickened as Aragorn began to walk down the steps smiling and giving nods of thanks to people as he passed by. She hid herself back behind the fabric and waited. She could feel his presence getting closer as she slightly heard Legolas go up to him to congratulate him. The two friends placed a hand on each other's shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Hannon lle Legolas." Aragorn spoke, "For everything."  
  
Legolas just gave him a simple nod and stepped aside with a sly grin on his face. To reveal Elrond standing behind him, Aragorn stared in astonishment that he was here. A thought quickly passed into his mind.  
  
If Elrond was here-that meant---  
  
He thought no more as he watched in admiration as Arwen slowly appeared from behind a silver banner. He had dreamt of her every night since he had left Imladris all those months ago, and thought he had learned by heart the features in her flawless face and now to see her again she had seemed to grow even more beautiful.  
  
Arwen hesitantly stepped towards him. Why suddenly had she felt all her strength leave her? The only answer could be that because she could finally see him again, and that she would soon feel the security of his embrace. She felt her father give her a nudge forward with his hand as she took the final step up to him. Aragorn put out his hand and moved the shining fabric to the side to see her face more clearly, and Arwen gradually bowed her head in respect  
  
Aragorn stared at her in wonderment, trying to decide whether this was a dream. There was only one way he could be sure. Reaching out he took his two fingers and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. As their eyes met, Aragorn saw all the love they shared, and all the pain she had been through in his absence. A smile slowly formed on Arwen's face, the first in many months. She was real, she really was there. Aragorn knew for sure.  
  
He exhaled and before Arwen could say a word, he stole her breath away in the most passionate kiss. Arwen made a squeal of surprise into his mouth but quickly returned the passion he was granting to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her feet lift off the ground. His arms were securely around her waist, never wanting to let go, and trying to pull her as close to him as possible without harming her slender body.  
  
Arwen's face beamed with happiness when he pulled back to look lovingly at her. Her feet touched the ground again as his hands slid up her sides cupping her cheeks and softly rubbing his nose against hers. They whispered sweet nothings for only their ears to hear while trying to go more that a moment without pressing their lips against the others.  
  
"You're here." Aragorn spoke softly, urgently touching his mouth to hers.  
  
Arwen smiled as she felt his fingers gently brush the tips of her ears, "Aragorn, Amin mela lle."  
  
"Amin mela lle my love." He smiled and bent down his face and kissed her again. Once they separated, Arwen burst out in laughter and tied her arms tightly around his neck, completely oblivious to the huge crowd around them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: that's the end.ya its really short..but.o well..me sry I have lots of longer fics if you want one like that..hee hee.wow this is really really short! 0_o  
  
REVIEW!! AND tell me how u liked rotk!!! 


End file.
